All along the ages
by snowy.wind2
Summary: When Nanao was a child, she met a strange Shinigami. Later she came to know that the stranger was Shunsui Kyoraku, the captain of the eight. This is the story of how they met and how their relationship grows along with Nanao.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the meeting

The petals of the cherry blossom fell softly with the wind, the sun shone brightly and a mild scent of liquor reached her nose. When she looked up to see the magnificent view he had before her, she realized that someone was sitting beneath the cherry tree leaning against the trunk. First, she thought that the person was a woman because of the ponytail that was waving in the wind and the pink clothing she or he wore, but after looking carefully she realized that what in his eyes had seemed a woman, now was a young man, with strong features, a pink haori with cherry blossoms and two sword laying in the ground by his side. She supposed that he was a shinigami resting in his free time. She thought that the haori would have looked feminine in someone else but in him, it accentuated his maculinity, something that for her was absurd in that moment.

When she was getting closer to tree felt his reiatsu growing, but not as much as she would have expected from any shinigami. At that time she could not know, but the truth was that he kept his reiatsu contained to the minimum to avoid suffocating the others.

As she passed by her side, he said to her:

\- hello little girl, do you need some help?

\- Hi, I don't need help, I just was taking a walk to know the Seiretei, thanks.

At first, he was amused that a little girl like her would want to know Seiretei or simply that someone had let her in, since only shinigami had that luxury, but slowly he began to realize that the high amount of wild reiatsu he had been feeling a while ago came from that little girl, and on the top of that, she was wearing the attire of the students of the academy. This surprised him and caused him sympathy.

Since I'm a shinigami, I can teach you a little bit about this place and explain details you the details of ... - he made the offer partially because he thought that the child was funny and also because this was a good excuse to skip the paperwork and he had nothing more important to do. The girl's face brightened for moment, thinking what could be better than exploring the Seiretei with someone who actually knew it, but then she remembered everything that had been told to her at home before coming to that place and hesitated for a long time. He realized what was going on in the head of the girl and added:

-But only if you want, of course, and thereby you could meet other shinigami who are in the academy , like you I suppose by the clothes you wear ...

In that instant curiosity overcame the little girl and she accepted the offer of the young man.

-Okay, but be aware that the girl that I share room with will protect me at all costs.

-Hahaha - that made the man laugh- be relaxed, I don't think that's necessary, with me you'll be safe.

For some reason, she I believed the man, and at that moment she didn't know how much truth there was in those words.

-By the way sir, what's your name?

\- Shunsui my little, my name is Shunsui.

-And your surname sir, don't you have one? And in what position are you as a shinigami? Why do you have two swords - the girl shot all the questions she had in mind and it would have been more if Shunsui had not stopped her

-Wow my little thing, slow over there -Shunsui made a small smile - we still have a long way to go if you really want to know the Seiretei.- for a moment, the girl had seemed shy to him, but wow, how wrong he was . At the instant she had decided to lay her trust in him, she had fired questions as a cannon - besides, all that of that I think you'll discover it slowly and ... you haven't told me how I can call you, my little.

-I'm sorry Shunsui, my names is Nanao… and why will I discover all those things?- Nanao couldn't stop asking.

\- You'll see, you'll see Nanao-chan… It was the only answer she obtained during that afternoon in the Seiretei with the company of that stranger.

After that evening, she kept making the route he had made with Shunsui, just for the pleasure of walking around the Seiretei, but after a while, she stopped doing that because the academy took up all her time.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the eight

So here is the second chapter of that story. I hope everyone enjoy it and sorry if I'm slow publishing it, but when I began to write it, it wasn't in English so now I have to translate the story. I think it will be 14 or 15 chapters long, but I'm not sure. If you think something could be improved, tell me about it.

Enjoy reading!

chapter 2:

That day, the night came quickly and as usual, after a long day at the academy, Nanao arrived to her room eager to read a book like every night with her caretaker and roommate also in that moment. Surprisingy, when Nanao got to her room, Lisa was there. This was strange because she always had to wait until late at night for Lisa to finish her work as a shinigami. In addition, some things were collected in boxes, but not all of them.

-Hi Lisa! Why are you here? And why are all of those things in these boxes?

-Hi sweetie.. today they gave the day off so I could pack these things. - Lisa's voice was increasing cheerfully- they offered me the position of lieutenant in the eight and that means that I have to move there.

When Nanao thought that she would be separated from Lisa , she felt a lump in her throat. She was the one that took after her and worried about her, she was like the older sister she never had.

\- And me…- little teardrops peeked in her eyes- what will happen? I'll stay he..

Before she could finish Lisa said:

-You are coming with me! What did you think? That I was leaving you behind? I've fixed everything and there's a room for you there too!

-Thank you !- Nanao jumped into the arms of Lisa with happiness.

-Come on, didn't you want to read that book that you've left at the table?

And so Nanao fell asleep with the voice of Lisa at the background .

The next morning, she woke up with someone screaming her name, someone was calling her. When she put attention in who was calling her, she realized that was Lisa.

-Nanao! Nanao! We need to move now these things to the new room, I've arranged everything , come on! In a few minutes we are leaving.

Nanao, full of illusion helped with a few things and they went to their new home. Once there, they left all the things first. When they hadn't finished fixing the things in the room, Nanao heard a familiar voice, which had been a long time since she heard it first.

\- Oh, my sweetie Lisa, my favorite lieutenant! If you have already arrived .. why didn't you told me anything, dear? - surely it was Shunsui, but Lisa didn't receive him with much enthusiasm as he had done with her.

-Don't call me sweetheart sir, I am not, and haven't advised you because I was still arranging things.- Lisa said coldly, accustomed to his words.

-Ow, you've brought my little Nanao-chan. Hey little sweetie, It's been a long time right? When you want it I can make you a tour for the eight too.

-Hi Shunsui- said the girl with a smile from ear to ear. She remembered the day when he showed her the seiretei and she had have a good time.

After Shunsui threw a lot of compliments to Lisa and Lisa ignored him completely, he said goodbye:

\- I will leave you alone so you can finish with your thing, and Nanao, welcome to my division.

In that moment Nanao opened her mouth wide and looked at Lisa with wider eyes:

\- Yes Nanao, It's him.-There was when she realized that Shunsui, who had taught her Seiretei and had mistook him with a young shinigami, was indeed the captain of the eight division, Shunsui Kyoraku.


	3. Ch3: farewell

HI! I know it's short but these chapter were like the introduction, and sorry if it is a bit slow!

Ch 3

It was late when Nanao looked through the window of her room, but the sky was still lighted in some parts. That day, Lisa had told her that she would arrive late because she was in a mission and she didn't know at what hour would finish, however Nanao still waited. Slowly, Nanao began to see the stars in the sky and every hour that passed she was more worried. At the end, she decided to go to Lisa's room. Maybe Lisa had arrived so tired that she had fallen sleep in her room, but when Nanao opened the door, the room was empty.

After that, Nanao searched Lisa in the quarters of the division with the book she wanted to read under her arm, but the person she found in the yard was Shunsui, with the same ponytail and the same haori waving in the wind like the first day. Although that night his face was different. The face that that day so long ago had semeed relaxed and peaceful, was now full of shadows and grief, however when he saw the small Nanao, he tried to change his face, even if he couldn't remove the sadness of his eyes:

-Hi my little Nanao-chan, why are you awake at these hours?-he asked knowing the answer because of the book she had in her arms, but he didn't want to talk about why the reaitsu of Lisa had disappeared a while ago.

-I was searching for Lisa, she said that maybe she would arrive late but she would read this book with me. Shunsui, do you know when she will come?- in that moment, Shunsui was heartbroken, but he tried to explain her why in the more sensitive way.

\- Sweetheart, Lisa won't come in a very long time- he didn't say it to her, but Nanao understood what he had implied- if you want I can read it to you.

In that way, Shunsui and Nanao sat under a sakura tree reading the book, and sharing their sadness for someone that had filled their lives but that wouldn't return.


	4. Ch4: graduation at last

Hello everyone! and a thousand of thanks for continuing reading my little story. It's a great pleasure to me

Soo happy reading!

ch.4

The cherry blossom was still moving at the wind, however any flower was falling from it. She had a book from her childhood in her legs, but why was that masculine voice reading it to her? When she turned her head, she recognized the pink haori and finally the voice. Obviously Shunsui was reading her the book, wait.. what?! Nanao had become young again and the two of them were taking comfort in each other, because of the disappearing of Lisa. Oh Lisa, she remembered everything now…

Nanao flew open her eyes. She had dreamt again of the disappearing of Lisa and that had happened years and years ago. Now Nanao had grown up, at the end of the day she would be a graduated shinigami and she would work in one of the divisions of the Seiretei, moreover, if she was lucky she would get some promotions in the way. The only strange thing of that day was what she had dreamt after so many time. Sometimes she dreamed of Lisa, but since she had move in at the academy, she had never dreamed of Shunsui and that sad day. That had been a long time ago so she preferred to forget it and get ready for the long day that was waiting for her. She was going suit up for the graduation party that she had helped with.

When she was prepared, she exited the room to meet with her friends so they could go together to the party. Nanao had moved into the academy after months of Lisa vanishing. First, she had remained in the room from the eight and always was with Shunsui, but while she was growing, she realized that annoyed more than helped. Shunsui denied that, he said that his little Nanao-chan never would bother him, on the contrary, she was one of the few joys that lasted in his world, apart from sake and sleep (two sacred things for him). Still, Nanao was seeing that all the time Shunsui had missions here and there and had no time to rest. In addition, he had to do the paperwork that Lisa did time ago, for strange it sounded. Nanao didn't understand the reason Shunsui rejected to contract another lieutenant, although that were direct orders from Yamamoto-taichou. At that moment she had thought that Shunsui was crazy for not following orders from Yamamoto, but later she understood the reason. Captain commander had risen Shunsui and Ukitake, but as Nanao had learned, Shunsui was the only one with too much temper or too idiot to do something like that.

Months later, Nanao had said to Shunsui that she wanted to live in the academy with her friends, and in that way she would have more time to study. Even if that was not all the truth and Shunsui knew it, he supported her. He told her that if that was what she really wanted, he would help her, and that he did. Nanao was sorprised and moved whe she heard him, because he had said it with a seriousness and a voice that never used with other people. At that time, she had promise him that she would go to visit him every time she could. In the beginning, she did it, but after some years their timetables were mismatched. If she had exams, he had free time, and if she was free, he never was there. Subsequently, they had been a long time apart and as Nanao hit maturity, she had listened more and more rumors about the womanizer that he was. She felt uncomfortable with it, and every time she and her friend went to a bar and saw Shunsui with some woman, she felt something inside her that made her hide her reiatsu to him and avoid them at all costs. Nanao felt stupid every time she did it, but was something that could not bear to see. She believed that that was another cause of why had grown so much distance between them.

In the way to her graduation, Nanao remembered that not everything was lost with Shunsui and that the two of them still shared an old tradition that had begun in those days when Nanao had been young and naïve. In the date when Lisa had disappeared, Nanao brought to Shunsui a little cherry blossom branch. If she didn't find him, Nanao left the branch at his table, and corresponding to Nanao, he gave her a book and when she couldn't receive it, she found it in her academy bedroom. It was reminder that they could count on each other.

Returning to the present, Nanao saw her friends. All of them were happy because in less than four hours, all of them would be Shinigamis, real gods of the death.


	5. Ch5: returning home

Soo here I'm again, with another chapter of that story. Again thank u for continue reading it and sorry for the delay.

Enjoy reading!

Ch 5.

The sun was already setting in Seiretei, the celebration was up in ten minutes and Nanao and the other soon-to-be-graduates were sitting in their chairs. All of them were nervous, not only because they had to go on a stage one by one with all the captains and divisions looking at them, but also because that day, they would know in which division they would have to work. Nanao didn't prefer one in particular, but she was sure in which one she didn't want to end, for example the 11. She didn't want to work with those beasts, they were the ones that caused more trouble in all Gotei. Another that she respected a lot but neither wanted to work there was the fourth. Yes, she had good kidou, but not one to cure, her kidou was for fighting against hollows that appeared day by day.

Returning to the present, she realized that the ceremony had begun. The Captain Commander made a speech like every year and began to call the students one by one. Nanao was in the last group to be called, and when she jumped to the stage, the first thing she did was to look at public, straight to the section of the eight division and no, there wasn't Shunsui there. Why was she looking for Shunsui anyway?! Nanao was confused because he wasn't with his division, but then remembered how he hated this kind of things and that always was drunk or with some women instead. When Nanao looked at first rows, she was shocked to see Shunsui there looking straight at her, like if he knew something that she didn't. Nanao held his gaze until she remembered she was on a stage where they were deciding their future. When she paid more attention to what they said :

\- Ise Nanao, with the bests marks of all the academy, is assigned to the eight division, with Kyouraku Shunsui as her captain. Congratulations!

With that, the speech was finished and accompanied with a big acclaim, she returned to her chair. She didn't believe what had happened. She was going to work in the eight, the place where she had lived once. In that way, she could follow the steps of Lisa and she would work under Shunsui. The last part still was a very delicate thing. In one hand, she was happy, maybe in that way they could begin again the friendship that once they had lost, but in the other hand, what would happen if she wasn't what he needed? What if she became an annoyance again? A big ovation made her touch the ground again, the ceremony had finished and after a long time, they were graduates.

Everybody was going to the party saloon and along was Nanao, but she heard a voice calling her name and before processing whose voice was, she saw an attractive figure going in her direction:

-My little Nanao-chan, you've grown a lot! You are a graduated and a beautiful woman now, congratulations!- at the same time Shunsui was saying that, he was trying to hug her, but Nanao avoided it.

-Captain, I'm happy to see you- Nanao couldn't avoid smile though- but I don't think it's appropriated if you try to hug me in front of all Gotei. For god 's sake, you are my captain now!

-You are so cruel, my Nanao-chan, what has happened to you?- obviously he was faking his sad face and both knew it- I was only congratulating you for all your achievements, and the most important thing, you're in the eight again my dear. - this time Shunsui had that smile that could win every woman in the world- it will be like the old days, right my Nanao-chan?

This time he winked at her. Oh god, why he had to be so flirtatious with everyone? She wasn't going to survive not even one day if he continued to treat her like that, and neither her hormones would do it.

-Please captain, don't call me that, I'm not little anymore.- she remembered how he called her years ago.

-Oh Nanao-chan! I knew you would love to return to me- said with a naughty smile- you don't have to be ashamed my love.

God, that man was impossible. Nanao couldn't believe how he was saying those things in front of everyone.

-Don't be delusional, I'm happy to return because there is where I grew up, not because you are there- Nanao knew that that was totally false, but hey, he didn't have to knew it.

-ooh, how rude you are- he exaggerated more his pain with his teasing eyes- but Nanao-chan, to demonstrate you how good I am, I will let you enjoy your party. We still have a lot time now that you're in the eight- he winked again and left her there with all her thoughts. Nanao had listened how womanizer he was and until now, she didn't had seen it, but hell yeah he was. Before going to the party she thought "ok Nanao, calm yourself, he is that way and that doesn't mean anything, so be cool about that and don't let it affect you." Although she denied, she knew that deep, deep inside her, there was a little part of her that he had treated that way, but never in a million years she would let him know.

….

After enjoying the party, she was going to the barracks where all the new ones had their beds but after walking two seconds in that direction a voice stopped her:

-Ise Nanao, is that you?- Nanao answered that question and he continued- I'm Kagashi and I'm here to tell you that your room isn't with the other. It has been arranged that you can have the same room that you had as a child.

-How is that? Nobody occupied that room?- still she couldn't believe what was happening that day, there was too much to assimilate.

-No, nobody got that room and the captain told me that it was a present for you because of your graduation.- the man said that with amusement, he really wanted to know what relationship she had with her captain, but Nanao wasn't to tell him anything.- Do you want me to guide you?

-No thanks, I remember the way- and with that, Kagashi disappeared in the dark.

Nanao was shocked and happy, she hadn't expected anything like that and neither she had expected to find a branch of sakura tree in her night table along with a little note that said " Congratulations for your magnificent graduation and welcome to the eight again, (you know it always was your home". I love to have you here again and I missed you a lot. From your favorite captain. "

With that, Nanao realized that she had missed him and all of the eight a lot. In that way, Nanao fell asleep in her bed, with the note in one hand and with the scent of cherry trees and sake in her nose.


	6. Ch 6: Morning discoverings

I feel it's been an eternity since I've updated! But these months have been crazy and I couldn't find time to post something. I'm so SORRY!

ch 6.

The birds sung and fluttered at first hours in the morning. Nanao opened her eyes partially and remembered the events of the day before. She remembered that she was a graduated now, she remembered how Shunsui had looked at her in that moment and when he told her that she was going to the eight division. She recalled the words that Shunsui had said to her and finally, she remembered where she was.

Nanao was lying in the bed of her old room, back when she was a little girl and lived with Lisa. All the good moments came to her head in that instant and with that, in the deepest of her mind, she allowed herself to accept the words of Shunsui. She missed him, but also she missed the eight and the life she lived back then. However, she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a grown up woman that was there to save lives. She couldn't admit herself to feel melancholy and as a shinigami she was, Nanao went to work.

Before that, she thought that it would be right to visit Shunsui in his office a few minutes to thank him for keeping the bedroom to her. Although, she couldn't praise him too much or she would become the prideful man on earth.

When Nanao arrived at his office, no one answered when she knocked the door. She decided to knock again, but this time, the door opened and Nanao saw her captain sleeping in the couch, with his hat in the face and his haori as a blanket. She supposed that he was tired from the night before, so instead, she decided to write a note for him, but before she could finish it, Nanao heared his voice:

\- My little Nanao-chan, what are you doing here?- he said that with the hat still in his face. Surely her reaitsu had betrayed her- Did you want to sleep with you lovely Shunsui?

Nanao was speechless, she couldn't believe that he flirted sleep too, not to mention that he still was drunk:

-No captain, I came to thank you for keeping my room, it was a nice detail. Sorry for waking you up, but you shouldn't be drunk in working hours.- She walked to the door thinking that he had fallen sleep again and ashamed that she had wake him up.

-For my little Nanao-chan I would do everything and more, you don't have to thank me this, I'm here for you.- In that moment, Nanao didn't know how true those words were - And don't'be harsh with me, yesterday I celebrated your graduation, my lovely Nanao-chan.

-Please, don't call me that captain. But thanks anyway.

And with that she left.

When Nanao turned to the right, she hit something and when she looked up, she realized who he was:

-Oh, captain Ukitake, I'm sorry for that, I didn't saw you.

-Don't worry, it's not the first time that something like this happens to me when I come here. - He looked at her with a big smile. Then she realized what he was implying and oh my god!

\- I came a few minutes ago- she wouldn't let him think that she was sleeping with Shunsui!- and I found him sleeping, so I suppose he will be sleeping now.

-Oh, that's weird, he never lets anyone enter at his office when he is sleeping, except me or..- he looked at her again, but this time, as he had found something extraordinary - you must be Nanao!- Nanao was left speechless again. This was the second time in the morning, but she would get used to it with the years. She didn't know that Shunsui didn't let anyone enter the office.

-Ehm.. yes, I am Nanao, nice to meet you and sorry for not introducing me before- but Nanao had the sensation the Ukitake still was looking at her amazed, as he had found the king's treasure.

-So you are Nanao huh… you must be really interesting for him to flatter you like he did yesterday night- and he say goodbye with a grin.

What the hell he meant with that Shunsui was flattering her?! Did he do it in the party? Oh god! A drunk Shunsui and flattering her it wasn't a good combination. Maybe Ukitake was making a fuss of it and it wasn't a bid deal.

With that thoughts, she walked to her workplace.

…..

Shunsui POV*

Shunsui still was with the hat on his face and also following the reiatsu of Nanao, the only thing that could calm him. He was so concentrated that he hardly felt Ukitake reach the door.

-So it was true, huh? Sleeping as Nanao said ..- Shunsui grinned as he felt those words, not for the fact that his friend had caught him sleeping , but because Ukitake meant that he had let Nanao enter his office as he slept.

-So you've met my little Nanao-chan - he said this as he removed the hat from his face and smiled even more -I hope you haven't said something inappropriate, Ukitake.

Ukitake, ignoring the question said:

\- Nanao has grown a lot, right? Yesterday was just a kid and today you have her working for you -they both knew that Shunsui had something to do with that, he had ensured that Nanao ended up in the eight- and even you let her enter your office- there was the phrase that Shunsui was waiting to hear.

-Do not think bad, she just came to thank a graduation gift, nothing else- the two of them kept staring and smiling, especially Shunsui, with his typical grin.

-I just think she may be the only woman all over Seiretei that can stand you and not fall into your flirtations- Ukitake was right, Nanao didn't follow any flirtation, it was rather an uncomfortable thing for her and that made it even funnier for him, but also, a little part of him was bothered by that. All of that made him eager to flirt and bother her to see when she would fall, and Ukitake as reading his thoughts, said - and I would leave her as that, I don't want to think of what would happen if this ends badly, Shunsui, don't ask more of her because maybe you'll get much less, be careful.

Shunsui knew Ukitake had made a point, but he didn't agree with him, he just said:

-And what I owe you the pleasure of having you in my office at this hours in the morning?

-You see, I came because I knew that you would not have a clue, but you have to give a speech to the new division, and explain them what is to be under your command, so get up and go now, hehe, they are waiting for you. - Shunsui got up with no desire of doing that, but he went out with ukitake.

Everything for teaching the new recruits- and obviously to see Nanao, he thought - right, Ukitake?

-Aha, sure this is what you are most concerned about in these moments -and laughed at the end of the phrase- bye Shunsui, I also have to take care of the new ones.

And so the two friends said goodbye.


End file.
